


I Can't Lose You

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [115]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey could you please write about regina asks elsa to go after hook cause she is so upset and isn't thinking straight and she wants to take Emma's happy ending away and Emma saves him and robin comes to stop regina and they talk and Emma takes hook away making sure he is ok :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Lose You

“I am just so **sick** of Emma Swan’s self-absorbed pretentious self!” Regina fumed. She was in her house, by herself, but that didn’t stop her from ranting to herself. “Who does she think she is? She is exactly her mother’s daughter; meddling in things that are none of her concern.” She could see the people on the street judging her for a mistake she made about three decades ago, and she was getting annoyed. So she almost deprived Roland of a mother. It wasn’t as if she anticipated what would happen.

She hated seeing Robin with _her_ every day, barely giving her so much as a glace. She knew that she couldn’t compete with Marian; not when she was his wife. He had flatly told her a while back that he would have given anything to have his wife back, and now he did.

Regina still technically had Henry, but as much time as the young boy spent with her he spent a lot with his biological family too. Henry would never be fully hers.

 And it was obvious that Emma Swan was responsible for her losing everything all over again. She must be punished, by losing the same love which she had made Regina lose. Regina would take away Hook from her.

She smiled to herself evilly. She had missed the rush of excitement she felt from the need for revenge. It was so thrilling to know that she could destroy the life of someone so easily, and crushing their very heart, yet keeping them alive.

The best part was that she wouldn’t even be the one who did it; thus leaving her free from prosecution.

It had been a few days since Elsa, the Snow Queen, had made her appearance in town, freezing the entire thing in a state of winter. Who better to attack and kill Hook than one who already hated everyone in the town?

Regina looked down at her clock and saw that it was nearly eight thirty; time for the Snow Queen to show up. She looked up at the door as she felt the room drop about four degrees, and knew immediately that she had arrived.

“Why did you call me here?” Elsa asked coolly, clearly not trusting the entire situation.

“I need your help,” Regina said softly. “I know about your situation. I know how you lost your sister, and how you want revenge against those who released you from the freedom you had. I know how you were trapped by yourself, so you wouldn’t have to feel the pain of losing her. And I know exactly who you should punish.”

“What do you want in return?” Elsa asked suspiciously. “No one ever gives away information for free.”

“Nothing,” Regina said simply. “I want her to suffer just as you have; by losing a loved one of her own.”

“And if I chose not to?” Elsa asked. “What if I want to rule over this realm and make everyone here bow down to me?”

“Go ahead,” Regina said with a shrug. “If you can deal with that anger and resentment, then by all means, don’t hurt anyone.”

“Fine,” Elsa snapped. “Tell me who I should kill.”

“Killian Jones, otherwise known as Captain Hook,” Regina said smugly. All the while this was occurring, she had no idea that someone had been listening in on their entire conversation.

~ ES & KJ ~

“MOM!” Henry yelled, as he ran into the diner, panting. Emma had been sitting in a booth with Killian, her parents, and her brother, when her son raced in.

Emma stood up from her booth in concern, “Henry? What is it? I thought you were at Regina’s today.”

“I was,” Henry said hurriedly. “I heard her making plans with Elsa to kill Killian! She wants to hurt you, and to do so, she’s going to do it by hurting Killian!”

“Slow down, Henry,” Emma ordered. “Now, tell me everything.”

Her son took a deep breath and filled her in on what happened. She paled considerably as she heard what was about to happen, and she grasped her pirate’s arm tightly.

“Not if I can help it,” Emma retorted. “I’m going to take him to safety, then I’ll come back and kill that witch myself for threatening him.”

“You can’t just leave, Emma,” her mother said insistently. “We’ll fight her together.”

“It’s only until Elsa is gone,” Emma argued. “Then we’ll both come back.”

“What if I don’t want to leave?” Killian asked, “I can help you fight, Love.”

“No,” Emma insisted. “Henry, I’ll be back soon. Stay with your grandparents in the meantime,” she said, placing a kiss on her son’s head before she dragged Killian out of the diner towards her yellow beetle.

No one in the room noticed as Robin slipped out.

~ ES & KJ ~

Regina was sitting back in her chair. It was a lot easier to enact revenge against your enemies when you didn’t have to worry about any of the details. That was what minions were for after all. Sure, Elsa thought she would get claim over Storybrooke, but that was highly laughable. Please, she was far less powerful than Regina, and when she went to save the day against the big bad Snow Queen, everyone would be kissing up to her. It was perfect.

She heard someone walk into her house, but there was no cold in the air. Was Elsa really done already? She stood from her chair, only to see Robin enter her office.

“What are you doing here?” Regina asked bitingly. “Don’t you have a _family_ to be with?”

Robin winced, “I deserve that. But Regina, I came to ask you not to go through with your plans of revenge. Call of Elsa; hurting Emma won’t do anything to make you happy. If you go through with it, then you’ll still be the villain people think you are. I know you, and I know that you’ve changed. Let her have her happy ending.”

“Why should I?” Regina snarled. “I lost everything once again, and her family gets it all. Well I’m tired of losing.”

“Think about your son,” Robin begged. “You’ll lose him for sure if you take away Killian from him. He is that last thing your son has to a father, and if he loses Killian, he’ll never forgive you.”

“I’ve already lost him!” Regina yelled. “I’ll never completely have Henry. He was never mine.”

“He loves you,” Robin said quietly. “Regina, I know what happened is painful. I never thought Marian would come back, and honestly I’m just trying to help her settle into her life. I love her, but I never lied when I said I had feelings for you. This entire thing is unfair, but don’t punish Emma for trying to save someone.”

“She deserves it,” Regina said, trying to keep her anger in her face. The truth was that she missed Robin so much. And she still wanted Emma to suffer a lot for taking away her happiness again. But he was right; she wasn’t the same person who tried to kill Snow White with a passion all those years ago.

“No, she doesn’t,” Robin said calmly. “And you know that. Do you really want someone else to lose their True Love? Think of all the things you’ve inadvertently done to Emma over the years. You made it so she grew up without her family, and while you didn’t intend it, no one ever loved her. I’ve seen her, and the way she pushed away her family and Killian so much in the time I knew her. She’s gone through so much, and going to the past has finally helped her let down her walls. Doesn’t she deserve happiness?”

Regina felt guilty. Back in the Enchanted Forest she had every intention of killing Emma, and even when she first came to Storybrooke, Regina tried to poison her. She didn’t know exactly what kind of life Emma had lived, but she knew that she had unintentionally caused her all that pain. All because she didn’t think about what would happen after the baby went through the wardrobe alone, and because she was caught up in her revenge. She had taken away Emma’s innocence and childhood, and Emma had let go of all animosity, and instead of taking away Henry, she tried to accommodate for them both. She was such a _hero._

She realised Robin was right; Emma had already suffered so much, and she didn’t need to lose Hook too. She sighed as she grabbed her coat.

“Fine; I’ll go stop the witch,” Regina said, not bothering to look at Robin’s beaming face.

~ ES & KJ ~

“Emma, for the last time, I’m not leaving,” Killian said exasperatedly.

Emma glared at him, “For the last time, _Killian_ , I’m not giving you a choice. You will leave with me so I can get you to safety.”

“Your entire family is here!” Killian argued. “If Elsa can’t get to me, what’s stopping her from hurting one of them?”

Emma hesitated, knowing he was right. But she wouldn’t give in. “You’re still leaving.”

“No.”

“Please?” she asked, her eyes staring into his.

“Why is it so important to you that I leave?” Killian asked her carefully.

“Because I’ve lost everyone in my life at one point at another. I lost my parents as a baby, and I lost Neal when he left me. I lost Henry when I gave him up.  I will not lose another person I love!” Emma yelled. Her eyes widened when she realised what she said, and she felt her walls slowly put themselves up again.

His eyes softened, and he pulled her into his arms, “Emma, I love you too,” he said, and she relaxed into him, feeling safe. “I promise you, I won’t leave you; I will never leave you. I would go to the depths of any realm for you over and over again, and I will always fight to be by your side. I love you so much, and nothing, not even this Elsa will make me leave you.”

“What if she kills you?” Emma whispered. “You warned me about bringing back Marian; what if this is an unfortunate consequence of that? I will not lose you because I wanted to save her. I could never forgive myself if you were gone.”

“She won’t,” Killian said, pressing his lips to her forehead.

“Don’t be so sure,” an icy voice said from behind them.

Emma looked to see Elsa standing there, with both her arms raised. She immediately pushed Killian behind her, as he drew his sword.

“You won’t be able to kill him without killing me,” Emma said, as she held up her own hands, ready to use her magic.

Elsa shrugged, and waved a hand slightly, causing Emma to have her arms and legs enclosed in a block of ice. She began frantically using her magic to try and melt the ice, but it wasn’t going fast enough. She tried to cast a protection barrier over Killian, but she couldn’t extend her arms that far.

“Please don’t do this,” Emma begged. “Hurt me instead. Leave him.”

Killian snarled as he brandished his sword, “Not bloody likely! I’ll be damned if the witch kills you.”

“How sweet, _True Love_ ,” Elsa said with a roll of her eyes, “It’s absolutely nauseating. Now, Hook, are you ready to die?” She flung her hands, and Killian fell to the ground, surrounded by icicles circling him.

“Not today, he isn’t,” Emma heard a voice call out. She looked to see Regina standing there, as she cast a fireball, narrowly missed Elsa.

“What are you doing?” Elsa hissed. “You promised me that I could have my vengeance!”

“Yeah, well, I changed my mind,” Regina shrugged. Emma could see Robin standing behind her, and she figured what must have happened.

“Well I’ll just kill you first then,” Elsa said. “Then I’ll kill the pirate.”

She raised her hands to throw a block of ice at Regina, but she met it back with a full force of fire, melting the ice all the way. Regina waved her hand and Elsa flew against the wall of the diner, knocking her unconscious. The fighting had brought Snow and David outside, and they began to raise their weapons against Regina.

“Don’t!” Emma yelled at them. “She saved me.”

Regina waved her hands, and Emma was free from her prison. She ran to Killian and helped him up. Emma pulled him into a tight kiss, and when the pulled away, she held him close to her. He didn’t complain, as he slipped his arm around her waist.

“You saved her?” Snow asked in confusion. “Why?”

“Because she didn’t deserve anymore pain by my hand,” Regina said simply. “I’m not the same person I was back then, and I’m tired of constantly being judged for who I was.”

Her mother pulled Regina in for a tight hug, “Thank you,” she said softly, while her stepmother looked uncomfortable.

“You’re, uh, welcome,” Regina said, prying her stepdaughter off her. Emma watched in amusement as Regina shot her a glare. “Rumplestiltskin!” Regina said. She only had to wait a few seconds before her former mentor showed up.

“Yes Dearie?” he asked as he took in the scene before her.

“Take care of this problem, will you?” she asked, before Regina turned and walked away.

“Where are you going?” David called out, causing her to stop.

“Home.”

“Come have dinner with us,” David said. “We were just about to order anyways.”

Regina looked hesitant, but Emma gave her a look, and she caved.

“Fine. But don’t expect this to be regular thing,” Regina said, walking into the diner. She hadn’t once looked at Robin, and Emma supposed it would be a gradual thing before they finally got back to decent terms, but it was a start.

Emma pressed another kiss to her pirate’s lips, “I love you,” she said softly.

“I love you too,” Killian said, pulling her in deeper. “Now, let’s go join your family, shall we?”

“Our family,” Emma corrected, causing him to grin. She pulled him into the diner, where they all ate, laughed, and enjoyed each other’s company. And Emma knew Regina would never admit it, but she seemed to be enjoying herself as well. She and Robin even exchanged a few glances. Life seemed good again; well at least for now.

 


End file.
